


Untitled QuickCyke for Rosi

by Speedsters



Series: ENDLESS DRABBLES AND PROMPTS [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedsters/pseuds/Speedsters
Summary: Rarepair in a series of flashfics.





	Untitled QuickCyke for Rosi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cykelops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cykelops/gifts).



> This is to indulge me and my nerdy Summers Stan friend.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/) / [Send me a prompt](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/ask) / [Buy me a kofi?](http://ko-fi.com/skittyyy)

"You're not what I was expecting when I was told we had a guest."

"I heard you were back in town and wanted to see it for myself."

"You wanted to make sure the Captain is controlling us criminals appropriately."

"The thought crossed my mind."

The speedster made a displeased sound and threw a cookie at him, otherwise not moving from his place raiding the cupboard before Clint could get to it again. Scott blocked it, then fumbled to catch it after the force startled him. Part of it crumbled to the ground but the rest he bit into after half a second of hesitation. 

"You're really trying to turn over a new leaf, aren't you?" 

That question earned a new, bitter glare. "There was no old leaf, only survival. Not everybody lives a charmed life in a mansion--"

"You know nothing about me, Quicksilver. Don't make assumptions about things you don't know."

Pietro was surprised by the vitriol in Scott's voice, and he finally stopped raiding the sweets to make proper eye contact. Scott expected him to argue, but he just nodded. "Okay. Are you planning on harassing my sister as well?"

Scott didn't miss the threat, and he snorted. "I already did. I know who's really in charge between you." The look he received was so offended, and yet Pietro didn't argue.

"We do not want anything to do with the X-Men."

"So Wanda told me."

"That includes you checking in on us."

"The X-Men care about the welfare of all mutants, and I want to make sure the Avengers aren't taking advantage of the two of you."

Pietro snorted. "If you say so."

"So am I leaving?" Scott received a surprised, then measured look.

"You can stay. Tony Stark has more money than god anyway. He can feed you as well."

Scott smiled and took a seat at the table as packages of food appeared one after the other on the surface. When Pietro sat himself down across from him, he was startled by an offered hand. "We can start over, if you want."

Pietro laughed and took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Pietro Maximoff, or Quicksilver."

"Scott Summers, aka Cyclops. Nice to meet you, Pietro."

"Now shut up and eat, Scott Summers."

Pietro wasn't sure how genuine this man was, but maybe, just maybe this hero thing wouldn't be so bad in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/) / [Send me a prompt](http://enekokoro.tumblr.com/ask) / [Buy me a kofi?](http://ko-fi.com/skittyyy)


End file.
